Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 25
right Onbekende locatie, het jaar 1733. Adamaris schoof de hele ruimte rond, de kettingen van haar vrienden losmakend, terwijl ze hoopte dat ze niet weer zou gaan bloeden. Toen iedereen los was kropen ze dichter bij elkaar, zodat ze elkaar beter konden zien. 'Waar zijn we?' vroeg Orabelle met een beverige ondertoon in haar stem. 'Ik weet het niet. We zijn sowieso ontvoerd door magiegebruikers, dus die konden ons net zo goed teleporteren. Anders waren er sporen geweest,' analyseerde Naito. Plots klonk er een luide klap boven hun hoofden. 'Terug naar je plaatsen!' snauwde Adamaris, en zo snel als ze kon schoof ze naar de muur waar ze had vastgezeten.'Doe alsof we buiten bewustzijn zijn!' Ze zag hoe de anderen slappere houdingen aannamen, maar ze kon hun spanning bijna voelen. Zelf ging ze weer op haar zij liggen met haar gezicht richting de muur. Wat stom, zo kon ze niemand zien. Het luik - althans, wat ze dachten dat de ingang was - ging blijkbaar open, want een straal koud wit licht gleed de kelder binnen. Adamaris' ogen deden pijn, maar ze hield ze ontspannen dicht zodat hun ontvoerders niet zouden opmerken dat ze wakker was. Ze kon hun stemmen horen. 'Goed, laat hem hier maar achter,' en er klonk een luide bons. Even later verdween het witte licht en werden ze weer achtergelaten in het donker. Adamaris hief haar hoofd voorzichtig op. Een andere persoon lag nu bij hen, maar hij leek haar nog bewusteloos. 'Cyramelia? Of Cornelius?' fluisterde Cheryl zacht. 'Cornelius,' zei Naito.'Kort haar.' Er viel een stilte. Iedereen wachtte nog een poosje tot ze zeker waren dat de ontvoerders niet terug kwamen en dan slopen ze naar Cornelius. 'Hij is niet gewond, gewoon buiten westen,' zei Orabelle zachtjes. 'Wat is de analyse?' vroeg Adamaris dan. Ze wilde een goed beeld van de situatie. 'We zijn ontvoerd. Onbekend terrein, waarschijnlijk in een kelder, de ingang zit in het plafond. We zijn met vijf waarvan twee gewond en één buiten westen. Het is onbekend hoelang we hier al zitten, welk tijdstip het is en dus ook hoelang geleden ons laatste maal was. Kans op verzwakking,' analyseerde Cheryl. 'Oké,' zei Adamaris.'Als ze ons nog wilden gebruiken zouden ze eten komen brengen. Dat kan betekenen dat dat moment nadert of ze ons gewoon willen vermoorden en ergens achter laten.' Naito knikte.'Als ze eten brengen, analyseren we de ontvoerders. Als ze ons willen vermoorden, vallen we aan en ontsnappen we.' 'Goed plan,' zei Orabelle zachtjes.'Ik hoop dat het ons lukt.' Ze bleven een poosje op hun oorspronkelijke plekken zitten of liggen en Adamaris prutste wat aan haar mechanisch been. In haar vervangen ledematen hield ze enkele wapens verborgen zoals pijlen en dolken, maar die hielpen om haar been en arm te versterken waardoor ze ze alleen als laatste hulpmiddel inzette. Als het aankwam tot een gevecht zou ze ze zeker gebruiken. Er klonken kleine scheurende geluidjes vanuit de hoek waar Orabelle zat. 'Orabelle, wat doe je?' siste Cheryl geïrriteerd. 'Niets!' zei Orabelle vlug. Het geluid stopte en Adamaris werd ondergedompelt in stilte. 'Heeft iemand van jullie een tragisch levensverhaal te vertellen?' vroeg ze verveeld. 'Laten we het allemaal zeggen in één woord,' stelde Cheryl voor,'Zodat we elkaar kennen voor we doodgaan.' 'Jullie zijn zo duister allemaal,' mompelde Naito. 'Jij bent nors, dat is veel erger,' ketste Cheryl hem af. Adamaris grinnikte vanaf haar neerliggende houding op de grond. 'Oke, dat zullen we doen! Jij eerst, Naito!' 'Vervloekt.' 'Cheryl?' 'Moord.' 'Hoe dat? Ik wist niet dat je een moordenaar was, Cheryl,' zei Orabelle voorzichtig. 'Eigenlijk bedoel ik dat niet, ik ben zelf een massamoordenaar, maar ik heb het over mijn geliefde,' zei het heksenmeisje. Haar stem galmde vaag door de kelder.'Hij werd vermoord. Dat is mijn verleden.' 'Geliefde? Zo jong,' mompelde Naito. 'Echt niet, we waren zelfs verloofd,' murmelde Cheryl.'Maar we zouden één woord gebruiken, of niet soms?' 'Oké, Adamaris?' vroeg Naito. 'Ongeluk.' 'Orabelle?' Er viel een lange stilte. Orabelle's geschuifel klonk door de grot. 'Racisme en zelfverminking,' prevelde ze ten slotte.'sorry, het zijn twee woorden.' Alweer viel er een stilte. Adamaris wou net haar mond openen toen er luid gekreun klonk en Cornelius overeind kroop. 'Hee Cornelius, leuk je te zien,' zei Naito. 'Naito? Waar zijn we? Ik kan niets zien! Ik ben blind!' 'Nee stommerd!' snauwde Cheryl,'we zitten in een kelder of zo, daarom is het zo donker.' 'Oh.' 'Onze ontvoerders zijn onbekend, we hadden afgesproken om ze aan te vallen als ze ons kwamen vermoorden en als ze ons eten kwamen brengen zouden we ze analyseren terwijl we deden alsof we buiten westen waren. Goed?' zei Orabelle. 'Oké,' zei Cornelius,'dat is een strak plan.' Toen hij uitgesproken was klonk er weer gebons en geschuifel op het plafond boven hun hoofden. 'Liggen, Cornelius!' siste Adamaris terwijl ze vlug haar hoofd weer op de stenen grond legde en haar ogen sloot, maar net zodat ze toch nog door haar wimpers kon kijken. Ook had ze zich een beetje vervormd gedraaid zodat ze niet verdacht leek en ze toch nog kon zien hoe de ontvoerders er uit zagen. Cornelius ging gauw liggen, net als de anderen die hun hoofden op hun schouder of achterover legden en net als Adamaris door hun wimpers loerden. Een persoon gehuld in kapmantel sprong uit het luik, maar Adamaris kon hem niet helemaal zien door de straal licht. Hij bukte zich en ze zag dat hij iets op de grond legde. Even later verdween hij weer, even stil als hij was gekomen. Na een poosje ging iedereen weer recht zitten. 'Nou weten we nog niets!' zei Naito boos. 'Ook leuk hoor,' zei Cheryl mokkend. 'Kijk, eten,' zei Cornelius, wijzend naar de zak die de ontvoerder had gedumpt. 'Ik ga niet eten hoor!' zei Adamaris, en ze kroop naar de anderen toe. Ze moest een beetje lachen. 'Wat is er?' vroeg Orabelle, aan haar stem te horen was ze verbaasd over Adamaris' ontspannen stemming. 'Ik hou van jullie jongens, de ontvoerders denken vast dat we bang zullen zitten beven zodra we "wakker worden" terwijl we nota bene doen alsof we buiten westen zijn en rustig zitten te praten als ze weg zijn.' Cheryl grinnikte ook een beetje.'We doen ook heel rustig in deze situatie, alles zitten analyseren, plannen maken...' 'Jep,' gaf Orabelle toe,'dat is wel waar.' 'Ik weet zeker dat we hier heel gauw uit komen!' zei Cornelius optimistisch. 'Bah, straks gaat juist het omgekeerde gebeuren omdat we zoveel vertrouwen hebben.' 'Natuurlijk, nu hopen dat we ons niet gaan vervelen,' zei Cheryl. 'Ja, wat zullen we dan vertellen als we thuiskomen? "Ik werd ontvoerd maar het was best saai, dus vertelden we over ons zielige verleden". Klinkt niet dramatisch genoeg, als je het mij vraagt.' giechelde Adamaris. 'Arme Cyramelia, ze sterft vast van bezorgdheid terwijl wij hier zitten te lachen,' zei Cornelius. 'Oké, dat is dan één iets waar we ons zorgen over kunnen maken,' bromde Naito. 'En we moeten hier nog steeds weg,' herinnerde Orabelle hen. 'Goed, wat is het nieuwe plan?' zei Adamaris handenwrijvend. Plots hoorde ze een sissend geluid en ze zag een rookachtige mist de kamer binnenstromen. 'Verdorie!' vloekte Naito,'Wat zei ik nou over ongeluk?! Hadden we onze bek maar gehouden! Nu gaan ze ons écht bewusteloos maken! Wat als we weer verplaatst worden?!' 'Klep dicht en bedek je gezicht!' beval Orabelle pisnijdig. Adamaris duwde haar trui tegen haar neus en mond en kneep haar ogen stijfdicht. 'Auw!' riep Cornelius.'Ik heb me gesneden aan een stuk ketting!' 'Momentje, ik kom al,' zei Adamaris vaag terwijl ze naar hem toekroop. Ook al deed ze haar best om geen gas binnen te krijgen, alles werd wazig en haar ledematen voelden verlammend zwaar aan.'Bijna...' mompelde ze. 'Adamaris?!' klonk Cheryl's gepanikeerde stem.'Niet inademen zeg ik je!! Ik heb geen zin om iemand weg te slepen!' 'S-sorry..' murmelde Adamaris en ze plofte weer neer.'Al te laat..' 'Ik begin eerlijk gezegd ook een beetje duf te worden,' prevelde Orabelle. Er klonk een schuivend geluid toen ze opzij zakte.'Ik denk dat het niet uitmaakt of je het inademt of niet..' 'Verdorie, je hebt gelijk!' siste Naito.'We gaan allemaal dood!' 'Jij eeuwige pessimist...' murmelde Cheryl. Adamaris hoorde nog een paar ploffen voor het doodstil werd. Dan zakte ze weg. right Hoofdstuk 24 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 26 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje